How To Save A Life
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: GaaSaku Songfic. This is my first songfic. Don't flame me. I already know how bad it is.


I've been addicted to GaaSaku lately... weird. : ) So for some reason, I'm making a songfic. FOR DA FIRST TIME, BABEH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Such a shame. What I would do if I did own Naruto.. Mwahahaha.

Right now, Gaara and Sakura are TOGETHER. Get with the program. Also, Sniff.. sniff.. Naruto went away. Because of this song it sounds like he died in it but pretend he went a long away.

G&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&S

_Step one: You say we need a talk... He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk..._

"Gaara-kun? Can I speak with you for a second?" Sakura asks from the other room. Gaara pauses and tries to walk away, thinking something bad must've happened.

"Sit down. It's only talking with one another."

_He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through..._

Gaara turned his head slowly and gave a smile. Not that he does much at all. Sakura stared nicely as Gaara walked more to where he was heading.

_Some sort of window to your right, As he goes left you stay right..._

Sakura looked out a window to the right of her head. Gaara walked on.

_Between the lines are fear and blame..._

Sakura slowly stood up and and hung her head a little. Gaara was in the other room hurting inside. "Why... Why Naruto?" Gaara thought to himself.

_You begin to wonder why you came... Where did I go wrong I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life._

_Let him know that you know best._

"Gaara-kun... I'm trying to do what's best." Sakura said, breaking the silence.

_Cause after all you do know best.. try to slip past his defence._

Sakura got up off the couch and walked in the room Gaara was in. He turned around and hung his head in shame. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault what happened to Naruto. You were only trying to pretect him."

_Without granting innocence..._

"Now, chin up!" Sakura said brightly, but still unhappy.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong.._

Gaara looked on past Sakura's emerald green eyes. Trying to see all the mistakes she has made in her life, so he wouldn't feel alone.

_The things you told him all along.. And pray to God he hears you._

Gaara looked up and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he thought more about his best friend.

_And pray to God he hears you and Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere belong in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life._

Sakura stepped closer to Gaara. "It's all right.." She whispered and pecked her lips on his cheek softly. "It is?" Gaara asked. Sakura wrapped around Gaara's body.

"I hope so.." She repiled.

_As he begins to raise his voice..._

"HOW?! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO MY ONLY FRIEND?!" Gaara cried out. Sakura let go and stepped back a little. It's not fun when Gaara's angry.

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice.._

"Calm down, Gaara-kun." Sakura said softly.

_Drive until you lose the road, or break with the one you've followed..._

Gaara couldn't think of what to do. Commiting suicide is an option but his butt-ugly raccoon demon won't let him. Gaara calmed down a little. Sakura sighed in relief.

_He will do one of two things.. he will admit to everything.. or he'll just say he's just not the same.._

"Why is being different than everyone else, cause things you don't want to happen?" Gaara asked out of the blue.

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong I lost a friend.. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night.._

_Had I known how to save a life..._

"I could've saved him from the Akatsuki.. he could be dead now.." Gaara said.

"Gaa-kun. That was almost three years ago." Sakura admitted.

"Time's gone that far...?"

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life..._

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura forgetting to return the graceful hug she gave him earlier. She closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around him.

_How to save a life..._

Silence filled the room.

_How to save a life. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up woth you all night and Had I known how to save a life.._

Sakura looked up at Gaara. She could tell he was crying inside but he never shows it out of himself. If there was just one way he could've saved Naruto from the Akatsuki.. just one way.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life..._

He opened his blackened eyes. Sakura kissed him on the lips to have him comfort something at this time.

_How to save a life..._

And Gaara went along with it knowing someone was there to help.

_How to save a life..._

G&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&SG&S

Um... I know it didn't really make sense. Well, to me. But give me break it's my first try.

-EvilerThanYou

How To Save a Life- The Fray

Gaara and Sakura- Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
